You're The one That I Want
You're the One That I Want, (en español: Te quiero a ti), es una canción que fue presentada en los episodios Pilot, Hairography y Glease. La versión original pertenece al musical Grease. Es interpretado por Rachel y Finn en Pilot y Hairography como single, y por Marley, Ryder, Rachel y Finn en Glease Interpretaciones thumb|Pilot Pilot Fue interpretada por primera vez en el episodio Pilot. Fue cantada por los miembros de New Directions con solos de Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry. Fueron interrumpidos por Mercedes Jones ya que estaba en desacuerdo con hacer ese estilo de música, sin embargo, comenzaron nuevamente ya que era la primera vez que habían sonado realmente bien. La versión original proviene del musical Grease. Hairography Fue interpretada por segunda vez en el episodio Hairography. Rachel y Finn la cantan nuevamente en la habitación de la chica, cuando ella lo invita a su casa para practicar "cabellografía." Sin embargo, las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel eran seducir a Finn, e incluso llevaba un muy producido maquillaje, cortesía de Kurt. Finn, sin estar muy a gusto con la apariencia de Rachel, detuvo el ensayo y le dijo que parecía una "triste payasa prostituta". Glease Fue interpretada por tercera vez por New Directions en el auditorio en el episodio Glease, para el musical de la escuela, lanzado por primera vez como Single. Letra (Pilot ) Finn: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Rachel (New Directions): You better shape up,(Do,do,do) 'cause I need a man (Do,do,do) (Do,do,do) But my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!) You better Shape up (Do,do,do) You better Understand (Do,do,do) (Do,do,do) To my heart I must be true (Do,do,do) Finn (con Rachel): Nothin' left, (Nothin' left for Me to do) (New Directions: Do,do,do) Finn y Rachel (New Directions): You're the one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want.. Letra (Episodio:Hairography ) Finn: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Rachel: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man But my heart is set on you Letra (Glease) Ryder: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Marley (New Directions): You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!) You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true. Ryder: Nothin' left, Nothin' left for (Marley: '''Ooo) Me to do '''Marley y Ryder '(New Directions):' You're the one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (You are the one I want. Ooo, oo, o) The one I need (One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Yes indeed) Rachel: If you're filled with affection. You're to shy to convey, better take my direction...feel your way Finn: I better shape up' cause you need a man Rachel (New Directions): I need a man, who can keep me satisfied (Who can keep me satisfied) Finn: I better shape up' if i'm gonna prove Rachel: You better prove, that my faith is justified Finn: Are you sure? Rachel y Finn (New Directions): Yes i'm sure, down deep inside. You're the ona that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Santana y Brittany (New Directions): The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Blaine y Kurt: The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Rachel y Finn (New Directions): The one i need (One i need) Oh yes i indeed (Yes i indeed) You're the one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Santana y Brittany (New Directions): The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Blaine y Kurt (New Directions): The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Rachel y Finn (New Directions): The one i need (One i need) Oh Yes i indeed (Yes i indeed) (Mercedes: 'Uhuuu)' You're the one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Santana y Brittany (New Directions): The One that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Honey Blaine y Kurt (New Directions): The one that i want (You're the one that i want Ooo oo oo) Rachel y Finn (New Directions): The one i need (One i need) Oh yes i indeed (Yes i indeed) New Directions: You're The One That I Want. Recepción de la Crítica David Hinckley de "The Daily News'" escribió que el show "no se acerca a la perfección" pero "tiene personajes agradables, un buen sentido del humor y un razonable buen gusto musical." Se refirió al episodio piloto como "no muy plausible" pero "potencialmente conmovedor", escribiendo en cuanto a las selecciones musicales que: "El dúo de "You're the One That I Want" de Grease puede resultar un poco obvio". Curiosidades *Tina Es La única que esta en la presentación de la obra y en la imaginación de Rachel y Finn Video thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|301 pxthumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hairography Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Glease Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones de Grease Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones de Glease Categoría:Duetos Ryley Categoría:Dueto Finchel Categoría:Cancion de un musical Categoría:Canciones de Glee